With the increase in forming concrete, in situ, for ceilings and floors in the construction of buildings, there has been an increase in the variety of modular truss shoring systems commercially available. Once such truss shoring system is taught in Canadian Patent No. 1,242,591. Patent No. '1591 teaches a truss system to overcome a common problem encountered by traditional flying forms, namely, effective heights of flying forms being incompatible with a growing architectural trend for reduced clear area between concrete sills and downwardly extending ceiling edges.
The traditional effective height of the truss shoring system is the extent to which the legs may extend below the truss, the height of the truss and the height of any "packing" material secured above the truss. Current truss shoring systems have an intermediate truss with extendable legs associated therewith. Certain of the legs are associated with the truss to extend below the truss for engaging a support surface while other legs extend above the truss to engage load collecting beams. A better definition of effective height of the truss shoring system is the extent to which the legs may extend below the truss when contracted, the height of the truss and the height of any "packing" material secured above the truss. However, there are serious limitations in the modular truss shoring system solutions currently available including that of Patent No. '591.
Once such problems in the intermediate truss is a fixed height. Currently available solutions teach having extendable legs to adapt the truss system to changing design restrictions from floor to floor of a building under construction. Although this may reduce the effective height of the overall truss system there remains the fixed height from lower chord to upper chord height of the truss.
Therefore, a modular truss system to overcome the serious need to have even greater flexibility in terms of the height of the chord to chord truss system is required.